Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power integrated device; and in particular to a power integrated device capable of controlling power supply according to the connecting power source.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have become much more higher-end and functions have also increased in variety. For example, notebooks, cellphones, tablets and other handheld devices can have telecommunication capabilities, receiving and sending out emails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, media playback, and many other function and applications. Due to the variety of functions these devices may have, the demand for varying power sources have thus increased also. Most external devices also require a separate power source for operation.
That is why the effective use of power sources provided to electronic devices is such a problem.